


Vectors

by faithinthepoor



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for the Force challenge at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com">femslash100</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Vectors

Stacy crashes from one coupling to another as though her relationships are pool balls colliding at random. The table is fixed though and no matter what angles are applied her ball always rolls back to House’s. You know this and you also know that you should tell her to stop because you have feelings invested here, you should try to protect yourself but the lips on your neck and the hands on your breasts apparently have the power to erase the word ‘stop’ from your vocabulary. You can’t protest, so you just remove your shirt to give her easier access.


End file.
